Let the Games Begin!
by GayAssTrash
Summary: It is the day of the 74th annual Hunger Games. We see what Prim makes of the day, and what Claudius and Caesar have to say.


It was a dull, miserable September day. Prim got out of bed at around 7 am. She had stayed in her mother's bed ever since the reaping. That night, and the seven others since Katniss left their home in District 12 to go to the Capitol, Prim barely slept a wink.

Prim was thinking of Katniss' last promise to her: _I'll really, really try. I swear it._ Inside, she somehow knew that Katniss truly would try, for **her**. She also thought of what Katniss had done so far – how stunning she looked, on fire in the chariots; her 11 in training; her beautiful dress for the interviews; her twirling and giggling; her kind words of her sister; and, yet to come, the Hunger Games themselves, which would be starting later that day.

_Hunger Games._ Prim shuddered at the thought of the wretched Games, and of Katniss in the arena. All alone, fighting for survival. Even though she knew her sister's skillfulness was almost unbeatable, she was filled with anxiety and fear for her sister.

However, Katniss wasn't the only tribute Prim liked. Of course, Katniss was her favourite, and she supported Peeta. But she also liked Rue, from District 11, who was only 12. As young and vulnerable as Prim. _Poor little Rue,_ Prim thought. She felt lucky that she had Katniss for occasions like that.

In the living room, the television was turned on. It showed Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith discussing Katniss and Peeta.  
"Yes, I **do** think this year's tributes from District 12 are exceptionally talented this year. And I thought District 12 were **incapable** of producing tributes with even **mediocre** talent." Claudius said dramatically. Prim scoffed at his accent.  
"Oh, well I'm sure you weren't the **only** one who thought that. Nevertheless, if you thought that, you'd be wrong! This year there may even be a **victor** from District 12!" Caesar replied flamboyantly.  
"Oh, **indeed** Caesar! But, isn't it a shame that the boy's in love with her?" Claudius asked with a tone of sadness. _Yes, it **would** be a shame, _thought Prim_, had Katniss loved him, too..._  
"Yes, it is **quite** unfortunate for the star-crossed lovers. I'm sure **many **feel their pain," Caesar answered sympathetically, "but, thinking positively, how about that eleven, huh? An** eleven**. Even the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4 would find that hard to retain! I wonder what special talents Miss Everdeen holds..." _Give her a bow and you'll see them!_ Prim wanted to say to him.

Prim sat around for a while before her mother got out of bed. She also took Katniss being sent away badly, but she didn't slip away. She'd often hold Prim close and stroke her hair, giving words of comfort.

"Prim, have you had anything to eat?" Her mother asked. She shook her head no in reply. Her mother prepared breakfast – some wild vegetables, goats cheese, one of the bread rolls the baker gave them, and a glass of goat's milk. Prim ate her food slower than usual. She was nervous for Katniss. So was her mother. They just sat together and watched Claudius and Caesar discuss the various tributes, in almost complete silence.

The odds for winners came up. Katniss had 40-1 odds, coming eight. The seven tributes ahead of her were the Careers and the boy from District 11, Thresh. The boy from 2 had odds of 2-1, and the girl had 5-1. The boy from 10 had the lowest odds, at 300-1. Prim felt sorry for the boy, who was being sent into the gams with a crippled leg.

"Yes, Caesar. I do** love** this year's tributes from District 2! They have **great **potential!" Claudius shouted ridiculously.

"Oh, I **do** agree. They have the top odds, Take a look at the table!" Caesar agreed. The screen flicked back to the odds, again showing Katniss at eight place. _Katniss will get pretty good sponsorship,_ Prim thought, smiling.

Moments later, Caesar and Claudius reappeared, announcing that there was one hour remaining before the games started. They babbled on about what the arena would be like. All Prim hoped for was that her sister got her hands on a bow.

Prim lay down to relax while her mother began to brew some camomile tea. The nerves were really getting to them now. They took deep breath to clm themselves. Prim blocked out the noises of the television. And tried to forget about the Games. She needed a clear mind to calm herself. She took the tea when it was ready, and sipped it slowly.

The games would start in five minutes. Prim and her mother sat together and held each other's hand, squeezing it in the hope that it may relieve some stress. The television show the citizen of the Capitol crowded around a giant screen, which showed the different pictured of this year's tributes. While they cheered, prim tried not to cry for her sister. Her stomach felt as if it was somersaulting inside her. In her head, she re-played the reaping.

"_Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket called. Prim stiffly walked towards the stage, screaming inside. Katniss froze in shock. Then, she walked past her. Katniss screamed and volunteered for her._

It was at times like this when Prim realised just how lucky she was. Katniss was so much more capable than her. And she would win.

The tributes were coming up into the arena. The sixty second countdown began. There was a meadow, a field of grains and a forest. Prim knew straight away that Katniss would go to the forest. She saw that Katniss was thinking about going for the only bow in the arena. Ten seconds to go, she prepared herself to run.

"No!" Prim shouted, as if she would hear her. Peeta also looks at her and tries to tell her no. Then the gong sounds.

She's confused by Peeta's actions, and so misses her chance. She reaches for a sheet of plastic and a bread loaf. She runs to a rucksack, and reaches for it at the same time as a boy does. She fights him, and then he coughs blood in her face and collapses. It was the girl from 2. And Katniss was her next target.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Prim screamed. But of course, she isn't heard. Katniss keeps running, unaware of her attacker. Then she throws the knife.

* * *

_**A/N: There was this competition called "The Medal Essay" in my school, and I wasn't gonna enter, but when talking about it, my English teacher recommended that I enter, so I did! Wish me best of luck! I'll update to tell you if I win!**_

_**Love you guys :)**_

* * *

_**Update: I got the result, and i won! WOOHOO! Now I get a really shiny medal with my name on it! And pizza! Yipeee!**_

_**Tell me what you think of it :)**_


End file.
